Sage Feder
by lilbrig01
Summary: Sage Feder twin to Greg Feder, best friend to Andre McKenzie. Smart, Beautiful, patient, and kind. How will she will deal with the trials of her new home town especially when bad boy Braden Higgins comes into her life? This might be a one-shot. let me know what you think.
Morning in my house is so peaceful if you wake up early enough. My parents, little sister, little brother, and twin are all still sleeping so I use this time to get my clothes for school and take a quick shower. After my shower I dry off and slip into my dark denim short shorts that cut of a little past my butt, then I put on a black form fitting tank top that has dancer for life written on it in red letters. I curly my hair than make my way back to my room to do my makeup. Once I'm back in my room I sit at my vanity and begin my makeup. I put on black eyeliner, black mascara and red lipstick, that feels like all the makeup I'll need for the day it's the last day of junior year after all. I dig through my closet until I find my red wedges that match the writing on my shirt and I put them on. I walk over to my full body mirror and just stare at my reflection for a second. I look exactly like my mom same body, same hair, the only difference is I'm a little shorter than her and I have dad's eyes. My internal musing is interrupted by the very woman who gave me life and my looks.

Moms scream was so loud I'm sure the neighbors heard it. I open my door to see what's going on and as soon as its open I see a deer racing past. I here Keithie say, "No Way! Can I ride it?" I roll my eyes my brother is an idiot. The deer runs to the end of the hallway and crashes into the bathroom and knocks open the curtains to show my showering twin brother. I look away because that is the last thing I ever want to see. I him scream and worry wins out I turn to see the deer standing on hind legs peeing on my brother, ok this is just disgusting luckily the deer is mostly covering my brother so I didn't see anything truly scarring. Mom hurries past my room and I watch her run to the bathroom where she does see my twin naked and she starts screaming all over again. Goodness mom chill with the screaming. She makes a dramatic noise than I pull her out of the way as the deer starts running from the bathroom. Becky come skipping out of her room and she squeals, "A deer!" I knew her love for animals would bite us all in the ass one day, I guess today is that day. Dad and Keithie come out of the laundry room with baskets of clothes and throw the clothes at the deer. I'm not entirely sure what the purpose of that was, but I keep my mouth closed because at least they tried. The deer shakes off the clothes and runs down the stairs. We follow slowly behind it, with dad in the front Keithie right behind him mom right behind Keithie than me with Becky securely behind me. Becky says, "Daddy I left the front door open in case any animals wanted to come in and one did!" Keithie says, "Yeah one crazy ass one." I snap, "Keithie!" he sighs, "Sorry Sage." Dad says, "Oh no you did a nice thing sweetie." We're still quietly sneaking up trying to spot the deer. Dad continues when he yells, "Greg I'm going to need a bat." Beck shrieks out, "Daddy no!" Dad says, "No, no, no I'm not going to hit the deer I'm just going to massage his head for a bit with it." Becky turns to me and asks, "Is daddy going to hurt the deer Sage?" I shake my head and say, "No Becky daddy is not going to hurt the deer." She seems relived so I really hope that I just didn't like to her.

We finally spot the deer approaching our dog's food he scared the dog away and began eating his food. Dad says, "He's right there eating bowsers food." We stay as quiet as possible, we definitely don't want to frighten or piss off this deer more than we already have. Sensing our presence, the deer's head instantly shot up and dad say, "Shhhh. Ok, he knows we're here now. Stay, stay." He pushes us back behind him against the wall. We switched order now dad is in the front with Becky behind him Keithie behind her me behind Keithie and mom behind me. I hear something and glance back to see Greg now behind mom, guess we're all here. The deer looks toward us and tilts his head this makes dad say, "What's going on?" He then looks towards Becky and says, "Move your doll towards me. Back to you." We watch as the deer follows her stuffed monkey with his eyes. Dad says, "Towards me. Back to you. Three times fast." Each time the deer kept his eyes glued to the monkey. Dad than starts snapping at Becky saying, "Give me that thing." Becky sounds sad as she says, "Mr. Gigglesworth?" Mom and I try to encourage her to give the toy to dad as he says, "Don't worry. Give him to me. Roxanne take them to the den." Mom pushes us in to the den where we hear dad say this to the deer, "Hey dude. Like this guy? Want to play with him? Alright let's go play in the other room. Come on, come on man. Slowly walk with me. I said slowly." We than see dad take off in a run with the deer chasing behind him. We hurry after them to see the mailman jump out of the way and dad throw Mr. Gigglesworth into the front lawn. Dad says, "Problem solved." Then the deer begins to tear the stuffed monkey apart. Well that won't end well. Becky cries, "Mr. Gigglesworth! Daddy he's killing him." Dad says, "New problem begins." I let out a sigh poor Becky. Dad pulls her to him and she lays her head on his stomach. The mailman asks, "Is that your bra Mrs. Feder?" Mom makes a face, but shrugs with a nod. The creep than holds up his hand to high-five my dad. Seriously? Dad says, "Easy." The mailman lowers his hand and Keithie says, "Ew." Dad looks at mom than back at the mailman and says, "It is pretty nice." Than high fives him. I roll my eyes and say, "Really dad?" Mom looks mortified and shots dad a look. I usher Keithie and Greg back inside so mom and dad can deal with Becky and the mailman.

I tell Greg, "Greg you're my twin and I love you, but please go put some clothes on before you scar me for life." He looks down realizing he's still only in a towel and hurries upstairs. I look at Keithie and say, "Go on little brother get ready for school and if you hurry you'll be able to eat the pancakes I'm about to makes." He nods and says, "I'll be down as quickly as possible Sage!" The boy is a sucker for my cooking. I go into the kitchen and start making pancakes. I make plain ones for Becky, chocolate chip for Keithie, blueberry for Greg, strawberry pancakes for mom, plain pancakes for me and some of each for dad. I set them at each person's spot at the table. I got orange juice for Keithie, plain milk for Becky, chocolate milk for Greg, coffee for dad with his cream and sugar added, and decaf coffee for mom since I'm the only one in on the pregnancy secret. I also got apple juice for myself. Once I put the syrup on the table everyone made their way back down stairs and dad exclaims, "Yes Sage made pancakes!" I roll my eyes dad is also a sucker for my cooking. Mom comes over and kisses my cheek, "Thank you Sage for making us breakfast." I smile and say, "You know I love doing it mom." She smiles back and tells, "I know, but we still want you to know we appreciate it." I nod and we all sit down and begin to eat except Becky who is still too upset to eat. After dad crammed his third pancake into his mouth he says, "Just because you made breakfast does not me you completely distracted me I see what you're wearing go change its way to revealing." I roll my eyes he tries to do this every day. I say, "Dad it's not to revealing and I got it from mom's boutique." Mom looks at him expectantly and I know I've won if he says anything else bad about this outfit knowing mom designed it well it won't end well for him. Instead of responding, though, he just shoved another pancake in his mouth. Ew. After that we had a peaceful breakfast that was full of playful family banter. When we finished eating I rushed upstairs to grab my phone and purse, it's the last day of school I don't need my backpack so I leave that behind. I make my way outside just to hear dad say as I walk by, "Ahh, but it's perfect right now. You know? If I buy one large pizza Greg gets to pieces, Keithie gets two pieces, Becky gets one, Sage gets one, I get three. It's kind of perfect I don't want to have to buy another pie." I sigh at my dad's stupidity and keep walking past to the end of the drive way with my siblings.

As mom drives by she says, "Have the best last day of school my gorgeous children! I love you all!" We all respond, "Bye mom!" After mom leaves Keithie says, "Yeah last day of school Greg Last chance to ask out Nancy Arbuckle." The laugh at that my twin has been crushing on her for years, but has yet to do anything about it. I offered to help, but he says he can do it without his little sister's, he is literally 10 minutes older than me, help. Dad asks, "Nancy Arbuckle who's that? You like a girl? Is that why you've been taking them long showers?" I shout, "Ew!" Greg snaps out, "No! I'm conditioning my hair! That's all I do in the shower. I condition my hair" Dad laughs and says, "That's not what the deer told me." Greg yells, "That deer's a liar!" Dad just laughs at him. Poor Greg. Becky decides to cut in, "I heard too much conditioning can make you go blind." Dad starts bouncing the ball off her helmet as she rides around in a circle. He asks, "What? Where'd you hear that?" She simply says, "Higgins." Dad and I both roll our eyes as he says, "I should kill him." Keithie than gets us back on track as he says, "He's to chicken to ask her out dad because she is the hottest girl in school and Greg's fugly." Dad looks at him weird and says, "So what he's fugly? All the guys in our family are fugly, but that don't stop us from getting the hot chicks. Look at me and look at your mother that makes no sense. Only in like a Hollywood movie or something." I say, "I'm glad I take after mom." Dad says, "Yeah I used to like that to, but now it's coming back to bite me in the ass. You're too beautiful I hoped you'd get just a little of me to tone down the beauty, but nope you are all your mother." I smile and kiss his cheek, "Love you daddy." He puts his arm around me and says, "Love you to Sagey." Greg brings us back on track after getting side track again by saying, "Every guy in school likes her dad." Dad says, "And you'll be the guy who ends up with her. You want to know why? Because you'll follow my three step program. Number one make the girl smile, number two tell her she has a nice smile, and number three say she has to go out with you that night. Greg asks, "Why that night?" dad says, "Because it gives her less time to think about how fugly you are because you are fugly." Greg says, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard and Keithie's right I'm to chicken to even talk to her." I say, "Man up Greg!" Dad nods and says, "Hey you're a Feder and Feder's aren't afraid of women buddy that's not the way I'm raising you." Keithie than says, "Oh by the way dad did you ask mom if I can play football?" Dad says, "No I was scared! I was afraid she was going to yell at me in that accent no one understands, but Sage!" I roll my eyes, "If you guys would just learn Spanish and concentrate when her accent gets thick you wouldn't have that problem." Just then little Bean rides up on his bike and says, "Come on Becky it's 8'o'clock and school starts at 8:15 that means we only have 25 minutes." We all look at each other confused and I mouth 25 minutes? To Greg. He shrugs. Becky looks up at dad and says, "Daddy you promise Mr. Gigglesworth will be better by bedtime?" I shake my head I can't believe he told that thing could be fixed it was demolished. He says, "Will you stop worrying about it. It'll be fine I love you. Have the best last day. Bye guys." Becky says, "Bye daddy." Than they start riding off down the road.

Dad calls out to Becky, "And you read the street signs don't let Bean. My god riding their bikes to school couldn't do that in L.A. with all the nuts there." Keithie than says, "Yeah thank God there are no crazy people out here." Just than the bus starts pulling up. It was driving pretty crazy and I think my little brother spoke to a little too soon. When the door opened a weird looking man with a dazed look in his eyes was sitting there. I would never get used to him being the bus driver he doesn't seem stable enough to be driving kids around. Dad says, "How you doing Nick?" Nick says, "My wife's leaving me. After three weeks." Dad says, "Three weeks? That's not bad for you. What happened?" I lean over to Greg and say, "I bet you five dollars whatever happened is completely disturbing." He thinks about for a second than says, "You're on little sis." I roll my eyes at the name, but turn my attention back to Nick because I know I'm about to make five bucks. Nick says, "She caught me eating a banana with my butt." I look at Greg he rolled his eyes and gave me the five dollars I was owed as dad said, "Uh and she didn't like that?" Nick goes on to say, "Yeah she got really bummed out, but you know I shouldn't have done it at her mom's house." This man needs help, lots and lots of help. Dad says, "You seem like you're a little extra out of it today. What's going on?" Nick says, "Yeah I'm a little medicated I met a very reliable doctor at a cyber silk concert and he floated me a couple pills just to feel better, but I don't feel better you feel worse." I looked at dad and said, "Please do not makes us get on a bus driven by this lunatic." He shook his head and said, "Don't worry I'm not letting him drive a bus in this state I'll do it." I shrug and say, "As long as it's not that psycho." After picking up a bunch of people we pull up to our best friend Andre Mckenzie's house. When he gets on the bus he heads to the back of the bus and sits in the seat with Greg while I'm sitting behind them. I ask, "Hey Andre how is your morning?" He said, "It's so crazy today is my parent's anniversary and my mom totally forgot." I say, "Oh damn that's not good." He nods and says, "What about you guys?" Greg says, "Becky left the door open and a deer got into the house dad used Becky's stuffed monkey to lure him out of the house and Sage made pancakes." I throw in, "Don't forget dad gave you advice on how to get Nancy Arbuckle to go out with you." Andre said, "Dude take it trust me. Your dad got your mom, he has to know what he's doing." Just then we see a big fat kid walk up to Donna Lamonsoff and say, "Hey where'd you get those shoes? Losers'r'us?" She says, "I made them." He says, "You made them in a toilet?" He then proceeds to laugh, but I have no clue why that wasn't even a little bit funny. Keithie says, "Yeah leave her alone." My sweet, brave, doomed baby brother. The bully grabs his shirt and says, "What'd you say Hollywood?" I sigh because I know I can't do anything to help him it'll only get worse if I get involved. Dad than announces over the speaker, "Attention K-mart shoppers let's find a seat or seats please. Yes, you in the camouflage jacket and Mariah Carey hairdo just pop a squat yeah." The bully said something to Keithie, but I didn't hear it. Dad than makes another announcement, "Beanbag with arms and legs take a seat or seat before someone gets hurt." The whole bus starts cracking up and I know that just made things that much worse for Keithie though. The rest of the ride Andre and I spent trying to convince Greg to man up and ask out Nancy Arbuckle.

When we got to school we told dad bye and I separated from the boys to head to my locker. After I went to my locker I stopped at the restroom to fix check my makeup. I touched up my lipstick and made my way out to my first class. It passed by pretty slowly which sucks it being the last day and all. Actually the whole day passed by slowly. Finally, it was time to go to our last class of the day. Andre, Greg and I sat in the back so we make our way to our seats and just start making plans for the summer. When the bell rings our hippie teacher comes in and says, "Alright little birds find your nest man. Low down there we go now we're in. alright guys normally we don't have exciting news this late into the term, but we have a new student joining us today Braden Higgins. Hey there is an empty seat over there. Why don't you go pop a squat? Or go that way man take your own path." Braden walks down to the back where we are sitting and glares at the nerd behind me. The nerd offers him his wallet, but Braden says, "No I sit here." The nerd hauls ass to the empty seat that was pointed out earlier. Andre and Greg stare at him mystified while I just roll my eyes. I'm still turned in my seat so I can see Braden staring at me, but Greg catches his attention when he asks, "Is your dad Marcus Higgins?" then Andre says, "Yeah I've known him since I was a baby. He's the funniest." Greg nods, "He's the best. Great, great man." Braden looks at them and says, "I want to smash his face." They were quick to change their tune. Andre says, "Yeah me too." And Greg says, "I hate that guy." I look at them and say, "Your pathetic." I than turn to look directly at Braden as I say, "I love your dad, he's a nice guy and he is funny." With that I turn around with a roll of my eyes. I feel someone tap my shoulder I turn back around and he says, "What's your name gorgeous?" I look at him curiously, but say, "Sage Feder." He smirks and says, "I like you Sage. You're pretty ballsy." I laugh and say, "Thanks I think." He nods and then laughs his head down, I turn back around and go back to doodling in my notebook. The class drags on and on, and the principal decides to make some weird long announcement that none of us are listening to (during which time Greg just stared at Nancy), but finally the bell to signal the beginning of summer and my senior year rings and I've never been so happy in my whole life.

The three of us make our way outside to catch the bus when we see Braden standing by the pickup are by himself so we make our way over. Greg says, "Sup man? Your dad picking you up?" Braden hesitates before he says, "Uh I don't know I told him it'd be cool if he stays late at the soup kitchen so it's all me." I want to kick Marcus Higgins ass right now. His son comes all this way to meet him to see him and he not only ditches him at school on the last day, but lies to him about where he's at that's low even for him. I say, "You can come on the bus with us if you want." Braden says, "How about we do something fun?" His eyes light up and he says, "How about we do something we're not supposed?" They went on a debate back and forth before the boys decided to take him to our dads old swimming hole. We set off on the walk to get there and we spent the walk in silence. Andre and Greg were probably freaking out about breaking the rules their not very good at that, Braden I think is upset because he's been ditched and forgotten by his dad already today and they just met, and I'm silent because I'm observing the three boys in front of me. When we got the fence blocking where we were going there were signs all over it that pretty much told you not to go in there. Braden says, "Keep out? That just makes you want to not keep out." Not the most articulate boy I suppose. Andre says, "Our dads used to come swimming here back in the day. They claimed it was clean, but I think they were nuts." As we get closer we see college kids partying. Greg says, "College kids we better go." My brother the wimp ladies and gentleman. Braden says, "No go. Stay." He then strips to his underwear and jumps into the water with woo. Damn the boy is fine. Andre says, "He's nuts let's go." I roll my eyes I'm not leaving, but before I can voice that sentiment a drunk college girl comes up to them and says, "Hey! Where are you guys going? Join the party. Here one and two. Are you guy's freshman?" She handed them beers, which I guarantee that won't drink. Greg said, "No we're seniors we just became seniors like 20 minutes ago." I roll my eyes and Andre says, "Not high school senior, college seniors." She gasps and says, "Wait a minute I remember you guys. You're Skully and your boomer. Come here I love you guys so much." She hugs them and she than looks back at me and says, "Hey I don't remember you." I laugh and say, "I'm Sage." She smiles and hugs me too than heads off to the party. Andre than says, "No go. Stay." I roll my eyes at them and strip down to my black lacey bra and underwear and jump in the water like Braden had. When I come up from under the water Braden is swimming towards me with a float. He gets on it first then pulls me up so I'm laying back on him. He asks, "Are you comfortable?" I giggle and say, "Yes I am thank you." I see him looking up at something and it's my brother and Andre it looks like their peeing, but I know their dumping their beers. Braden laughs and gives them a thumbs up as he says, "Summer time." I giggle at them and we just keep floating as they join the party. Braden and I spend the time we are floating around in the water getting to know each other. We're taking turns asking each other questions. He's actually a really interesting. His mom is actually a worse human being than Marcus, he's actually kind of smart he just has no respect for authority and with his parents I don't blame him, we like the same music and the same movies. His tattoos are a little weird, but there growing on me plus once we go in the water some washed away and told me they were drawling he did on the train ride over here. We had a lot of fun just floating around getting to know each other and I got to say I'm starting to really like this guy. Suddenly we hear yelling and I look to see what the source of it is and I see Mr. McKenzie just landing in the water after jumping off the cliff I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to, but I'm assuming he's naked so when I hear my dad start to scream I close my eyes. I think about opening them when I hear him splash into the water, but then I hear something awful Marcus Higgins screaming and I know instantly Braden is about to do something bad. We got flipped off the float from the waves Mr. Lamonsoff made in the water. When I came up from under the water I saw him come up with a look of sadness and anger he brings his fist up and clenches it and slowly lowers himself back into the water. He disappears into the dark water and I don't see him till he is already up where left I clothes getting dressed.

I get out of the water and make my way over to where our clothes when I get stopped by this tall dark and handsome annoying frat boy. He says, "Hello beautiful my name is Andy and the President of the fraternity and also the one who just made those old townies do the naked jump. Who might you be?" I look over his shoulder and see Braden glaring at him and then he storms away. Man I really need to get to him before he does something really bad. I tell the frat boy, "Not interested." Then walk past him to where our clothes are. I can hear the frat boy yelling for me to come back, but I ignore him. I get dressed quickly and go the Braden stormed off and she he has cut all his dads tires and put the body of a teddy bear on the antenna. I let out a whistle and he whirls around as I say, "I hope I never piss you off like this." He glares and says, "Shouldn't you be back there with that frat boy?" I smirk oh he's jealous. I tell him, "I didn't approach him he stopped me while I was trying to come after you." He looks at me for a second a very long second then he grabs me by my hips and slams my body into his as he slams his mouth down onto mine. The kiss was demanding and possessive and I loved every second of it. We stayed making out against his dad's van until we heard the voices of our dads and their friends and he took my hand and we hauled ass out of there. As we were walking still hand in hand he asks, "Where can I get spray paint toilet paper and things of that nature?" I look at him suspiciously, but say, "Probably at k-mart." He nods and says, "Let's go there." I look at him and ask, "What are you going to do?" He leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips and says, "Don't worry about it baby." We go to K-mart and buy the things he needs and when we leave he turns to me and says, "I have to go do something I'll see you at your dad's party tonight?" I smile and nod at him and he pulls into another deep, hot, awe-inspiring kiss. When he pulls away he starts walking away and calls over his shoulder, "See you tonight."

After he's gone I deicide sense I'm still in town I might as well go visit mom at her shop so I make my way over to it. When I get there my little sister Becky is there along with mom, the creepy lady who mom hired and a very sexy man. When mom sees me she says, "My baby! What are you doing?" I smiled and said, "I was bored thought I'd come see if you needed any help." She smiles at me and Mr. sexy says, "Hey you must be Sage. Your mom has been telling me all about you. I'm the teacher at the class she's taking in the gym, my names Kyle." I smile and say, "It's nice to meet you Kyle." We shake hands and we all fall into easy conversation and Kyle even plays with Becky and puts her on his shoulders. It really is such a disappointment he's gay not that there is anything wrong with being gay I just hoped this beautiful man might be straight I mean I'll be eighteen in a year after all, whichever man ends of with him sure will be a lucky man. I was broken away from my musing when we heard a noise outside. We went out to see what it was and when we got out there we saw a tire flying by with dad, Mr. McKenzie, Mr. Lamonsoff, and some strong looking lady chasing after it. As he past dad says, "Higgins is in the tire." Mom says, "Of course." We go back inside not wanting anything more to do with this whole situation. Though I think it serves Higgins right to have something like this happen after what he put poor Braden through today. We spent a while longer at the shop then mom got a call from the hospital telling her Keithie broke his leg playing football with dad. Mom brought Becky and I to the hospital with her, but I wisely decided we should stay in the waiting room while mom goes into the room with dad. While we were waiting I got a text from Braden and he says him and his dad are actually talking and trying to get to know each other. I texted back that I was happy for him and that I hope it went well. Mom came out of the room angry with a shameful dad following her and Keithie in a wheelchair with a cast on his leg. It was a silent trip to the car and a silent trip home.

When we got home dad helped Keithie inside while mom and I headed to the kitchen to get dinner ready. It was done in no time with the two of us cooking and before we knew it we were all at the table. Dad says, "Ok everybody, it wasn't a perfect day I admit that. There were some downs. Sorry about the leg. The good news is the children got through another year of school. They got older even though I told you not too. Especially you (Becky) stay young never leave me. This one (me) didn't listen when I told her the same thing. You (mom) Prepared us your famous chicken al la food poisoning which we're all excited to eat. I'm just kidding. But the greatest thing is that it's my favorite part of the day with my five best friends. To the Feder's." We all cheer yeah and hold up our glasses. Dad asks Greg, "Home boy why aren't you eating?" Greg says, "I saw something today that made me lose my appetite." Dad says, "What was it me naked?" Greg looks mortified I guess he wasn't smart enough to look away. Dad asks, "What?" Dad goes into detail in telling us about the burpsnart than mom told us the party was going to be 80s themed. After dinner I offered to clean up so mom and dad could go get party supplies and Greg could head to work. When I was finished cleaning up I checked on Keithie and made sure he had everything he needed than I headed into town to get a costume for tonight. A whole lot of deliberating later and I finally picked a costume. I decided to go with Cindy Lauper. I went home and got ready as fast as I could.

Once I was finally ready I came downstairs to hear Keithie ask, "Hey dad why do we have to wear costumes and you don't?" Dad says, "I am wearing a costume Bruce Springsteen born in the USA." He then turns around and cocks his hip. Keithie asks, "Who's Bruce Springsteen?" Becky says, "I guess some guy with a giant butt." Dad says, "You don't know who the boss is? I stink as a father." I roll my eyes and say, "Relax dad I know who Bruce Springsteen is." He sighs in relief and says, "At least I didn't fail one of you." Mom comes into the room and says, "You do not stink as a father you are the best father I know. Which is why I don't understand why you." But dad cuts her off and yells, "Why I don't want a baby? Because I don't want one let's move on from that." Mom runs upstairs crying, I glare at dad and say, "Fix it." Then I turn around and leave the room. I decide to go to the back yard and make sure everything is set up and where it's supposed to be. By the time I had everything checked out all of dads friends had showed up. I looked over to see Braden spinning the kinds around really fast I made my way over to him and he put the kids down and they ran off to play elsewhere. When he looks over at me he says, "Wow you look great." I smile and say, "You do too." He went to say something else, but we heard a weird noise so we looked over to see a raft coming out of Mr. Lamonsoff's fanny pack. Weird. I looked at him and asked, "So did you do what you needed to earlier." He nods and says, "Yeah I did." I smile and ask, "How are things with your dad?" He says, "Great! We talked and got to know each other it was pretty cool." We went back to getting to know each other like we were at the swimming hole earlier just asking questions and talking about everything under the sun. we continued to just keep getting to know each other even when the party was in full swing. Finally, he says, "Look Sage I like you a lot and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my girlfriend? I know this is moving fast, but I don't want to wait and risk losing you to some other guy." I smile and say, "I'd really love to be your girlfriend Braden." He smiles and kisses me. When we break apart we see that a band has shown up so we rush to the front row. We dance and sing along with the band it is so much fun. I see my brother show up and he accidently unplug the music and we all hear Charlotte McKenzie singing and she is really good. I'm the first one to start clapping for her. After that she went up on stage to sing with the band and we kept jamming, but then I heard mom yell, "Lenny what's going on I'm calling the police." I grab Braden's hand to see dad circling around with his high school bully. Their talking, but I can't really hear what their saying. I bury my head in Braden's chest no being able to watch my dad get his ass kicked. Suddenly I hear the bully say, "No don't hit me. Please. I'm sorry don't hit me. You would tear me limb from limb. The only reason I picked on you is because I was afraid of you." I lean up to Braden's ear and whisper, "He totally just let my dad out of that fight he would have demolished my dad." Braden lets out a little chuckle and nods. Dad used the situation to his advantage to make himself look like a badass went a little over the top, but I give it to the bully he went right along with it. What a nice guy.

We again try to go back to the party when we hear screaming we all turn to those college frat boys and sorority girls from the swimming hole. The guy I met earlier uh Andy the Frat president says, "I can't believe it we hit the moron jack pot everybody who needs a beating conveniently together on one lawn." Mom steps forward and asks, "Excuse me why are you here? What's the matter?" Though in the mist of this her accent got a little heavier. one blonde frat guy says, "I'll tell you what is the matter," he said in a voice making fun of my mom's accent. I stepped forward to kick his ass, but Braden held me back. The jackass blonde continued, "These old townies trashed out frat house." Oh so that's what Braden was doing with the spray paint. I approve these guys are jackasses. Braden says still with his arms around my waist holding me back, "They didn't do it. Me do it." One guy says, "Don't try to cover for them Z dog." I look up at Braden and ask, "Who's Z dog?" He shrugs looking confused himself. As the president says, "we know their trying to get back at us for making them do the naked plunge at our swimming hole. Mrs. McKenzie than says she's been swimming there since she was eight years old. The president said apparently everyone has because no one can leave this crap town. Dude you go to college here like who are you trying to judge right now? My dad's old enemy steps up and says, "Hey smart guy Lenny Feder left this town moved to Hollywood and made big bucks probably more money than all of you Brainiac's combined will ever make. But he came back because this beautiful town is his home and it always be his home. The blonde jackass said something, but I tuned him out. Because I hate him. Dad says, "Fellas we may be old." Higgins says, "We may be smelly." Mrs. McKenzie says, "We may have a penis." What the hell? I look over at them and their pointing at that manly lady. Awkward. Mr. Lamonsoff says, "But the only ones getting their ass kicked around here is going to be you spoiled privileged uppity preppy d bags." Mr. McKenzie than yells, "You hear that? Now let's get busy!"

The fight breaks out and Braden keeps me close to him we make our way over to save his dad and we manage. We get separated for a second and the douche bag Andy, the frat president, grabs me and says, "Oh beautiful you're way to pretty to be in this fight." I smile at him and knee him. Once he hits the ground I go back to fighting like everyone else. I look over and see Nancy kissing Greg and I let a squeal I'm so happy for my twin. The fight continues for a while, but finally it's over as Becky gives her stuffed monkey to the frat president who immediately gets attacked by the deer and all the frat boys bail. Mom runs to check on dad, but the creepy lady mom hired push her out of the way to get to dad. When mom gets up she kicks the lady in the face and says, "Ops sorry did I kick your barrette?" Everyone laughed at that even the creepy ladies husband. He said, "I'm sorry honey." As he continued to crack up. The party winds down after that because really what can we do to top that. Dad and his friends leave and go somewhere I'm not really sure where and I walk Braden to the door and we kiss intensely and passionately. When we pull back I smile up at him and say, "I'll text you later boyfriend." He gives me one more soft kiss and says, "I'll be looking forward to it girlfriend." I giggle and watch him leave. When I get up to my room I fall back on my bed thinking about how great today was. I know I have to tell mom and dad about Braden and I know I need to ask Greg about Nancy, but for now I think I'm going to crash and deal with it tomorrow. I get up and remove my costume makeup and my costume. I brush out my hair and brush my teeth. I text Braden good night handsome I can't wait to spend the whole summer with you, and he texted back instantly saying good night beautiful I am beyond excited to spend my first summer with my dad with my gorgeous girlfriend as well. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. What a day!


End file.
